LEGO DC CW-Verse Video Game
LEGO DC CW-Verse is a video game based on the DC TV shows existing in the CW shared universe. These shows include Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Vixen, Constantine, and Supergirl. WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR ANY OF THESE SHOWS AHEAD Characters Character Customization There will be 4 places to make custom characters: the Star City/Central City hub, the National City hub, and the Waverider hub. The Star City/Central City character customizer will be in Star Labs. Players will be able to enter the pipeline where they will find the character customizer. Custom characters will appear in the cells. The National City character customizer is located in the DEO HQ, in the prison. Unlike the Star Labs customizer, the DEO HQ customizer is only for big figs. The Waverider customizer is in a secret room. Hidden in this room is the Spear of Destiny. Players grab hold of the spear and the room fades to white. The regular customizer menu will open, but instead of mixing and matching character parts, players can change eyes, mouthes, facial hair, hair and hair color, headgear and headgear color, torso color and design, arm color and design, waist color and design, leg color and design, weapon/item color, and abilities.while assigning abilities you could have triangle have four options transform into a micro fig, big fig, huge fig, giant fig and x 4 options hyper jump, flight, glide or hover and you can take animations from in game Charachters + if you choose flight you can choose trail to choose fire, air, water, techno etc. Vehicles Land # Arrowcycle # Diggle's Van # Speedy's Motorcycle # Police Car (SCPD) # Police Par (CCPD) # DEO Van Air # Waverider # Chronos' Ship Water # The Amazo # Queen's Gambit Hubs Main Hub The main hub of the game consists of 2 cities conjoined into one place, separated by water: Star City and Central City. Star City * Arrow Cave * Palmer Tech * SCPD * A.R.G.U.S. HQ * Verdant * The Glades * Iron Heights Prison Central City * STAR Labs * West Home * CCPD * CC Jitters * Mercury Labs Other Hubs 5 other hubs can be accessed with fast travel via either a plane in Star City (Nanda Parbat and Lian Yu) or the Speed Cannon in STAR Labs (Earth-2 Central City, Gorilla City and National City). The 5th hub, The Waverider is an interior hub similar to the TARDIS in LEGO Dimensions or the Millennium Falcon in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. National City * CatCo Building * Lord Tech * DEO HQ * Fort Raas Nanda Parbat * Throne Room * Lazurus Pit * Bedroom * Prison Lian Yu * Slade's Hideout * Crashed Amazo * Slade's Prison * Fyers' Base * Reiter's Base * Yao Fei's Hideout Earth-2 Central City * STAR Labs (Earth-2) * Zoom's Lair Gorilla City * Prison * Arena The Waverider DLC Classic Green Arrow Pack Characters Classic Flash Pack Characters Classic Legends Pack Characters Classic Supergirl Pack Characters Gotham Pack Characters Smallville Pack Characters Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:Lego Video Games